


The House

by ElisaRae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bodily Harm, Childhood Trauma, Ghosts, Haunted House, Haunting, Minor Injuries, Paranormal, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaRae/pseuds/ElisaRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jäger has always experienced paranormal moments in his life. His friends decided to rope him into going to a 'Haunted House' one evening and they got more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> This is meant to scare you a little.  
> It's supposed to be creepy but not too much so.  
> If you scare easily, I would not recommend going on.

Ever since Eren could remember his grandmother had always warned him about the man in the shadows. His parents both worked full time jobs and were not home during the day which left Eren in the care of his beloved Grandmother. There were some days when she would come through his bedroom door looking worried and collect him up in her arms and take him out of the house with little to no notice of plans to go anywhere. Any time he asked her where they were going or why she suddenly dragged him out of the house she would glance at the window of his bedroom with a dark look in her eye and simply stated, “when you're older, Mein kleiner Spatz, I'll explain everything.”

 

Even was twelve when he started to notice the shadows around him being darker. His grandmother had passed away just the week before. There were days when he walked home from school feeling as though he was being followed and watched by someone, though every time he turned to see if any one would be there, he found himself to be alone on the streets. At fifteen he began to take notice of a silhouette at his window when getting back from school. He had thought it was his father at first but those thoughts were always proven wrong by the empty garage indicating neither of his parents were home. Seventeen seemed to bring an increase in the strange activity surrounding some of his days. He could hear his name being whispered around him, catch little movement from the corner of his eye, and he would get burning sensations in the middle of the night to wake up with scratches where the burning had been. Cabinets and drawers would randomly open in the kitchen and it didn't stop whether the young man had company over or not.

 

Sleeping in the dark had become impossible for the green eyed brunette. He started playing soft music while he was sleeping due to the tapping and scratching from the walls that happen too often for him. He decided that his house was fucking haunted. He had more good days than bad and it wasn't every night he went to sleep only to wake up with painful red marks in the morning. 

 

Amin and Mikasa bore witness to the strange things happening to Eren and were sometimes the victims of it as well. They never once told Eren he was over reacting and backed him up when he was being harassed about it. Armin had practically grown up at the Jäger household. His parents passed away at a young age and his grandfather wasn't getting any younger, keeping up with the two teens was starting to take its toll on him. There was one particular evening when the Armin was spending the night that convinced him for sure that Eren had a ghostly being attached to him. 

 

Eren and Armin had climbed into bed and we're talking quietly talking to them selves. It was around three am and the teens had managed to find a flashlight and were hiding under the bed sheets looking at travel books from around the world, feeling like they were six again. Foot steps coming down the hall towards them halted all their excited claims to travel when they were a little older. Frozen in place, the foot steps halted just on the other side of Eren’s door. The boys held their breaths, thinking it was one of Eren’s parents checking to see if they were asleep. The door handle jiggled and Eren shut the flash light off. They heard the door unlatch and it creaked open painfully slow. Vibrant green eyes were locked with Armin’s ocean blue ones when the felt the temperature drop drastically around them. Their breath was now completely visible under their blanket and Armin’s hands were shaking. Eren Reached for his hands when the door fully opened and the foot steps resumed their treck towards the other side of the room where the boys were hiding. They stopped at the end of the bed.  

 

The covers were ripped off of them at the same time the door slammed shut and the lock slid into place. Eren immediately sat up and pushed Armin behind him to confront who ever had been intruding in the room but as his green eyes scanned the room he saw no one. The brunette still had an arm out to protect Armin when he heard a low growl. The boys were too stunned to scream. Eren was violently yanked off the bed and hit the other wall with a loud thud. 

 

 "Er-"

 

 Armin choked. 

 

The atmosphere in the room was too heavy, he couldn't breathe. Eren scrambled towards the light switch, maybe if he could turn the light on it would all stop. He lunged himself towards his door to flip the light switch on and felt a sting hand on his ankle again but not before the tips of his fingers managed to nudge it just enough. 

 

As soon at the bright light filled the room the heaviness left. Armin was gulping for air and Eren was trying to catch his breath. 

 

"E...ren..."

 

Armin was holding his chest trying to catch his breath and sending concerned looks towards his best fiend on the floor, leaning against the wall by the door. 

 

"What...what was that!?"

 

Shutting his eyes, Eren leaned his head back against the cool wall and exhaled. 

 

"Do you remember all those stories about me getting scratched up and hearing my name?"

 

Armin looked concerned when he cracked a green eye open to look at him.

 

"I always those were just nightmares you had had and not actual events" 

 

The brunette chuckled a little bit and moved to stand up. 

 

"Well, I used to think they were just dreams but they're not. It's real, what ever it is, but this one from tonight, it's not the same. This one was different. Usually I can just tell that there's a presence near me but this one that was just here, I've never felt so much malice before." 

 

Armin was silent as he thought about everything Eren had told him over the years. The voice that spoke his name late into the night, small tapping against the walls, his door, or even his headboard. Every now and then Eren would suffer a scratch or a bite mark but nothing as violent as what just happened.

 

"Maybe you're right."

 

Eren had laid back in bed and while Armin thought silently to him self. 

 

"What do you mean I'm right?"

 

"Think about it. Almost all of your encounters with this being have been fairly non confrontational and definitely not violent." 

 

He propped himself up in his elbows and looked at Armin who was hadn't moved from the corner of the bed. 

 

"What are you getting at Armin?"

 

Armins blue eyes held a little sparkle when he looked up. 

 

"I'm saying maybe it is a different being. Maybe, and it's just a thought, maybe this nicer being is attempting to protect you from this move violet one. You said every time you get an injury from it you an feel the anger and hatred in the air and yet when you mention the other one it just watches and calls your name."

 

"Are you telling me it's like a guardian angel?"

 

" I guess you could look at it like that but I'm going to go with a buffer."

 

Eren cocked an eyebrow at the blind in the corner who looked to be more alive now than he had been in his life. Armin was always like this when discovering something new, alive and curious. 

 

"Okay, enlighten me." 

 

Armin turned towards the door and brought his knees up to his chest; thinking.

 

"I'm not sure yet. Let me do a little more studying and I'll let you know."

 

Eren saw a lot of paranormal research in his future. 

 

When Eren started dating Levi a couple of years later in college, he was genuinely surprised when the raven didn't run away when the spirit had made itself known. They were standing in the kitchen when suddenly all the cabinets and drawers flew open causing the brunette to stiffen and dead pan to look at his new boyfriend, fully expecting him to run from the house and never speak or come near Eren again, only to see that he looked mildly annoyed at all the noise it had made.

 

“Tsch. Damn fucking ghost.”

 

Levi stuck around.

 

The physicality of the counting became more prominent the older Eren got. There were nights when he would wake up gasping for air due to the feeling of hands around his neck or a huge weight on his chest treating to break his ribs if he tried to move. Growling was added to the list of things he seemed to hear regularly with the malicious spirit and he just started to count everything as something that would be with him for the rest of his life. 

 

Eren’s friends were always intrigued by his ‘ghost stories’ and never once made fun of the circumstance the brunette seemed to be in, instead they delved into the paranormal research like Armin. Connie and Sasha had managed to find a haunted house within a twenty minute drive of the university and somehow managed to rope Eren into coming in hopes of amplifying their ability to find anything paranormal in the house.

 

Reiner's suv pulled on to the street and parked at the end of the dead end road. The boys and Sasha looked tentatively to the house they had decided to enter. It was abandoned and falling apart; Windows boarded up, the front door seemed to be missing, the steps leading up to the porch looked like they would crumble at any second. 

 

"Welp, here we are. Anyone gonna chicken out and stay in the car?"

 

Reiner turned in his seat to look at everyone in the car. Connie and Sasha looked like they were ready to run into the house while Levi had the same bored expression on his face. Reiner cocked an eyebrow up at Eren who looked like he was in a trance just staring at the house. His eyes were slightly glazed over and his lips parted, taking slow shallow breaths. 

 

"Eren, are you okay?" Reiner asked. 

 

Everyone turned to look at the green eyed boy who was lost in himself. Without a single word Eren got out of the car and started walking towards the house. 

 

He could feel it. The house was becoming him closer. 

 

'Come closer'

 

His feet were moving on their own accord. 

 

He couldn't hear Levi or anyone else calling him. He made his way through the unkept yard, closer and closer to the house. 

 

Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and he snapped out of it. 

 

"Eren!"

 

"Levi?"

 

"What the fuck was that? Did you not hear anything we were saying?"

 

Eren stared into the grey orbs that looked him over with concern and back to the three by the truck.  

 

He caught something dark across the street that made him gasp and suddenly Levi went rigid. 

 

Under the lamppost was a figure in a long black coat and top hat. 

 

Levis hand moved from his boyfriends arm to his hand and he firmly laced their fingers together. 

 

"Levi..."

 

"I see him." 

 

"He can't get any closer." 

 

Levi turned his head to look at Eren, taken aback by what he said. 

 

"What do you mean he can't get closer? How do you know that?"

 

Eren never took his eyes off the black fugue next to the lamppost. 

 

"I can feel it. He can't come any closer because of the house. Something is keeping him off the property." 

 

Levi had heard Armin’s theory of 'Eren’s protector' a few years back shortly after he and Eren had started dating. That black figure had appeared in Levis house multiple times but had never done anything to him.

 

Levi tightened his grip on Eren’s hand and the brunette smiled softly at him. 

 

"Eren if something serious happens in there-"

 

"We'll be fine. The reasons I'm here is because of the things that happen when I'm around so I'm hoping we get it. It'll shut Reiner up and make him a believer too!"

 

The raven sighed and looked back to the black figure standing under the dim light cast by the lamppost. Fuck if he was going to let anything happen to his boyfriend while they were in there. The house gave Levi the creeps but he would never admit to being afraid of it, he was only afraid of Eren being in danger.

 

The rest of the group caught up to them and Eren came to the realization he had made it half way through the yard before Levi had grabbed him. Reiner looked excited as they walked up to the front porch and he took deep breath before stepping on the first stair. Connie and Sasha were behind Levi and Eren who were following the giant blond. They reached the front door which was oddly placed to the right side.

 

“Here goes nothing.”

 

Reiner mumbled to himself more than anyone else as he stepped through the threshold. the door had been ripped off its hinges long ago and they didn't spare a second thought as to who may have done that; whether it be the angry spirit said to reside here or the previous owner.

 

The door lead to, what used to be, a living room. Eren let his eyes adjust to the disaster that was surrounding them; a couch torn to shreds, a coffee table across the room with only three legs, broken book shelves and books thrown about. There were toys and clothes littered among the mayhem on the living room floor. Connie and Sasha squeezed themselves in after the other three and looked around briefly before moving towards another room. Reiner was still in the lead and moving through the dark house when suddenly he stopped, holding a hand out to signal the others to pause.

 

“Reiner, whats wrong?” Sasha squeaked out.

 

The large blond looked around before letting out a shaky breath.

 

“The temperature dropped. Its a fuck of a lot colder here than it was in the living room.”

 

Eren sucked in a breath and slowly let it out. He could see it. It was the middle of summer and Eren Jäger could see his breath as if it were the middle of January. Reiner was right, the temperature seemed to drop suddenly and after a few more seconds the blond line backer decided it was okay to keep moving. He saw the stair case and made his way up, Levi right behind him, holding Eren’s shaking hand, while Connie and Sasha brought up the rear.

 

“There are bedrooms up here.They look fairly ruined too”

 

Reiner had made it up the stairs fairly quickly but Eren all of a sudden stopped half way up. Levi looked to him with concern while Sasha and Connie talked to themselves about the disappointments that nothing has happened yet.

 

“-ys...be quie...”

 

Eren frantically looked over the banister into the dark void that was the opening to middle of the house. Levi softly nudged his shoulder.

 

“Eren, Whats wrong?”

 

“We need to leave. Everyone just quietly leave.”

 

“What are you talking about!? Nothing has even happened yet! We can't leave now!”

 

“Connie, shh!! Lower your voice, Please!”

 

The brunette wasn't beyond begging if it meant they could safely leave the house as soon as possible. He could feel it becoming increasingly angry. Panic started to set in as his friends never lowered their voices nor did they move from their spots on the stairs to leave, instead becoming more and more rowdy.

 

“Dude, the whole point of us coming here was to see something, you can't chicken out now!”

 

Sasha held to Connie’s hand as he tried to explain that he didn't want to leave yet, nodding furiously next to him.

 

“Reiner, please come out of the rooms, something isn't right, its not safe to wander around anymore, we need to leave NOW. Please? We need to go bef-”

 

He stopped mid sentence. His chest was burning beyond belief.

 

“Eren? Whats wrong!? Why are you holding your chest!? Oi! Eren!”

 

“Lee...vi...”

 

Reiner popped his head out from one of the rooms and looked to the crumpling brunette.

 

“Whats wrong with Eren?”

 

Levi looked up to him, worry written all over his face.

 

“I don't know, he just cut off mid sentence and started holding his chest. Eren? Whats wrong!?”

 

“-un...”

 

“What?”

 

“RUN!”

 

Time seemed to stop, yet fast forward all at once.

 

A low growl emitted from beneath the floor boards of the old house, shaking the entire structure. Reiner jumped down from the top of the stairs, landing next to Levi and Eren, Connie and Sasha stood where they were, too afraid to move. A blood curdling scream came from the master bedroom Reiner had just run out of. Hands flew up to cover ears as they tried to make their escape. 

 

Eren’s chest was on fire. The air was heavy and breathing became harder and harder the longer they stayed in the house. The group reached the bottom of the stairs but the screaming never stopped. The walls began to shake as what sounded like hundreds of fists tried to break them down. Sasha was all of a sudden flung against a wall and landed on the floor with a heavy thud.

 

“Sash!” 

 

Connie scrambled to get to there but fell face first on to the floor. He was being dragged towards another room when Reiner finally got to him and picked him up.

 

“RUN! WE’RE GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!”

 

He grabbed Sasha as he b-lined it to the front door and Levi was right behind him dragging a tired and struggling Eren. They made it to the door just as a vase hit the wall near them, shattering into hundreds of tiny pieces. A knife came inches away from Levis head as he made it to the door. They ran to the car, away from the house, away from the danger, the screaming couldn't be heard anymore, the pounding fists fell silent, the house creaked eerily in the distance as they made it to the safety of the car across the street.

 

“What The fuck happened in there?”

 

Reiner was out of breath, Connie still tucked under his arm and an unconscious Sasha flung over his shoulder.

 

“I don't want to fucking know”

 

Levis breaths were just as ragged as Reiner’s from dragging a half alert Eren.

 

“Oi, brat, are you okay?”

 

Eren lifted his head and look into Levi’s grey eyes filled to the brim with concern. He gave a soft smile and rubbed his chest.

 

“I’m okay, more importantly, how’s Sasha?”

 

Reiner set a shaky Connie down and repositioned Sasha so he was carrying her bridal style.

 

“She's breathing. Lets just head back to the city for now, I want to get Sasha looked at for a concussion and get as far away from here as possible.”

 

They all piled back in to the car and Eren noticed that the dark cloaked figure with the top hat was still by the barely lit lamppost. He stared at the figure until Reiner pulled the SUV off the road. Levi’s hand snuck into gave it a gentle squeeze.

 

“Are you really okay babe?” 

 

Eren turned to look at his boyfriend the worry wart and gave him a small smile.

 

“Im fine, really. My chest still burns a bit but I'm okay.”

 

Levi’s brows furrowed together as he stared at Eren’s t-shirt.

 

“Oi, Reiner, Im turning on the light back here for a second.”

 

“Sure thing boss.”

 

Levi reached for the light and cringed when it clicked on from the brightness. After his eyes adjusted he looked to eren and whole heatedly gasped.

 

“Eren, What the fuck!?”

 

“Whats wrong? Do I Have something on me?”

 

His green eyes took in the look of pure horror on Levis face before looking down at himself. He wanted to be sick.

 

His shirt was ripped and bloody. Levi could see the gashes on his chest and started to panic. He could see two from the openings in his shirt but it had four slashes meaning Eren had to have two more he couldn't see.

 

“Holy Shit!” 

 

Green and grey eyes looked over to connie who sounded terrified in the third row seat. Connie had wrap around bruising on his leg from where he was dragged and minor scratches further up. 

 

“I’m so sorry. I never should have agreed to go through with this. It was way to dangerous and I should have known better.”

 

Eren held his head in his hands and connie gave him a pat in the back.

 

“We wanted to do this dumb ass. No one is blaming you.”

 

Sasha stirred from where she was laying on Connie and the boys seemed to relax after she was fully conscious  She was confused as to how she had gotten from the house to the car but quickly remembered being tossed like a rag doll against the wall and thanked Reiner for scooping her up on his way out. She wrapped her arms around Connie's waist and buried her face into his chest.

 

They never returned to that house ever agin although Connie and Sasha swear that they would go back one day for a ‘rematch and redemption’. 

 

 

Two Years Later

 

They had two weeks before final exams and another week on top of that before they were going to be able to walk the stage and be done with college. Eren was sitting with Levi at a coffee shop near the college when Sasha and Connie came barreling towards them dragging a very disgruntled Reiner behind them.

 

“Guys!! You have to see this!”

 

Connie ushered the large blond man into chair open next to Eren and Sasha thrust that days news paper at them.

 

“Tsch, what the hell am I looking at?”

 

Levi scoffed at the paper, refusing to touch it. He had no idea where it had been after all. Eren rolled his eyes and opened the paper to a set of very disturbing headlines.

 

‘Teens Go Missing After Thrill Seaking Adventure’

 

On the cover was a picture of a house. Falling apart, windows boarded up, the front door seemed to be missing, the steps leading up to the porch looked like they would crumble at any second.

 

“You've got to be shitting me”

 

Levi was leaning in to Eren as the brunette scanned the article.

 

“It says here that a group of teens went missing after they claimed they were going to brave it and spend the night exploring the ‘supposed’ haunted house. its been a week since their disappearance and some of the people sent to the house to look for clues have gone missing as well...”

 

Eren’s voice trailed off as a dark realization came to him.

 

“That could have been us...”

 

All eyes were on the brunette as they let is words sink in.

 

“Holy Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first post here and I am very excited to be a part of this! I hope it creeped you out even just a little bit! I'd love to hear back from you as well!


End file.
